A fin-like field effect transistor (FinFET) is fabricated with a thin “fin” (or fin structure) extending from a substrate. A channel of the FET is formed in this fin. A gate (or gate structure) is provided over the fin. The gate controls current flowing through the channel in the fin.
To enhance a performance of the FinFET, stress is introduced into the channel by some epitaxial region in a source or drain at either side of the channel. Generally, a tensile stress is induced in the channel region of an n-type FinFET, and a compressive stress is induced in the channel region of a p-type FinFET.